А может быть, всё было наоборот?
by The Orangest Child
Summary: A Chuck/Teddy bromance relief for the hurt with the film. Oneshot on my view of the situation. Because genial Martin left this little hint of unsolvedness as to Teddy/Andrew's sanity. Just off the end of the film. You may consider it an alternate ending. I wanted to give them a happier one. Much wishful thinking, someone might say. I feel like it might have some shit moments.


'To live as a monster… or to die as a good man?'

He waited a moment, searching for something in Lester's face – but didn't seem to find it. He rose and headed downstairs – calmly, in no hurry. Obediently. Submissively. Proudly. God only knew…

Lester stood up with some strange longing inside – he didn't really know what he wanted to accomplish.

'**Teddy**!'

The name escaped his lips. Teddy didn't look back. But the very moment the name left Lester's throat, a millisecond before it dissolved in the golden still air – two tickling, knocking syllables – Ted-dy… the very moment he said it Chuck Aule suddenly became aware of himself. It was absolutely incredible, it was nearly impossible, but Chuck woke up.

Again.

He looked around, a little surprised – for not more than a second. Sudden pain pierced his skull and only a rich background, knowing pain, and a thought – a pounding, overwhelming knowledge that the almighty Dr. Cawley was too close – only that thought kept him from falling down. He just shut his eyes for a second and gritted his teeth. He grasped at the thought and forced himself to open his eyes again – and look.

'_I told you...I told you about my wife. I...'_

On unbending legs Chuck climbed up the stairs and leaned onto the wall, biting his lower lip fiercely not to scream. The memories overfilled his mind.

'_I climbed down a cliff to get you. I...I trusted you. I...I...I risked everything to come in here after you. Everything!'_

This was the difference between 'Lester Sheehan' and Chuck Aule, and the same was the difference between 'Andrew Laeddis' and Teddy Daniels. The imposed characters didn't have any memories of their other lives. But Chuck had, oh, how well he remembered everything now! How painfully clear it was! He remembered the dirty background of Dr. Cawley's game all too well.

They forced Lester Sheehan onto him. Of this he was now completely sure. He was aware of himself, Chuck Aule, the federal Marshal, in that suit they dressed him in – not his, so utterly not his… Chuck moved his shoulders. Pain in the head was still terrible, his only real wish now was to go away and hide somewhere, swallow a handful of pills and fall down – never to get up.

But he thought of Teddy, whom he, however unwillingly, betrayed. Now it was his duty to save him. The duty as a Marshal, but also… squinting with pain, Chuck looked at Teddy's back as they went down the trail and towards the gate.

_The lighthouse._

He had to do it for Teddy as his friend. As a man for whom Teddy risked everything. As a man once trusted – even though then the two identities, the real one and the forced one, were switching places in his head. As long as they were a team, their skins didn't belong only to each one respectively. They were together – they had to be.

Okay, well, he thought against the pain. He understood he wasn't Lester Sheehan, but it wasn't a good idea to publically renounce the name yet. After all, the doctor was more of a man in this game than Chuck Aule, right?

He straightened. In his head pulsed the pain – a gift from the good doctor. Chuck smirked to himself sadly, then quickly regained his seriousness. He had to help his friend. In theory, a plan was quite easy to invent. Chuck was never dense, although not as pretentious as many. But first of all he had to get to his room and get some aspirin there – _real _aspirin…

He shook himself ? Like hell it would be. No aspirin for the leading character. He remembered Teddy – he was heavy in his arms, and he _suffered_, and now Chuck felt him like never before. Okay, he thought, biting his lip a little bit harder. He knew where the medicines were stored, and if he hurried he could as well get there fast enough. He didn't care much for explaining himself to anyone. After all, he was a doctor, and not even the most sadistic one, this was the way they programmed him – he remembered.

* * *

In the empty corridor his footsteps were a little bit too loud. He couldn't control himself, his heels clicked on the floor nervously, and he could only thank heavens that there was no one around.

Another flash of memory blinded him for a moment, overwhelming with pain

'_You are Doctor Lester Sheehan…'_

_Fear and pain, fear and pain._

_He screamed. He cried like a baby, writhing on the floor. They surely knew how to pull his strings._

He leaned onto the wall for support. His fingers clenched into a fist involuntarily, he hissed.

_It all was an experiment. The very first, that's why it was that painful._

'_It will pass', this was what Dr. Naehring told him. 'Such an interesting game, such an interesting experiment, huh?'_

_After all, this was for the science's sake._

_Fear and pain. Fear and pain._

The reality became solid again. Chuck pressed his back against the wall, panting. The consciousness returned to him and he was again able to think.'Now I'm like Teddy', - he thought. 'With headaches and hallucinations and haunting past. How funny'. But then he became aware of where he was and on what purpose. He straightened. The pain was pulsing in his temples, but after the flash of memory it wasn't all that scary. He looked around quickly. Thank goodness, nobody had passed by. Nobody to thank, only the heavens. Chuck looked up and saluted at the ceiling.

- Dr. Sheehan?

He turned a little bit too quickly. A nurse was standing behind him, examining him carefully. He could swear she hadn't been there before.

- Ah, miss Chapman! – he shot her an adorable smirk.

- Are you okay?

He shrugged nonchalantly.

- Yes. Yes, of course. Why'd you ask?

- You seemed a little… - she stopped, piercing him with her stare.

Chuck's smile grew wider.

- Oh, my dear, we are all mad inside…

She looked away under his stare – more confident than it had to be. Chuck took a step at her.

- Listen, dear, could you do me a favour?

- What, doctor?

She looked up at him again. He smiled charmingly, seeming more arrogant than he ever could be. Then raised his eyebrows a little and licked his lips.

- You know… I would like to be with Mr. Laeddis on his procedure. Could you ask if this is possible?

She frowned in put-on distrust.

- Dear miss Chapman, you have to understand me, - Chuck insisted softly. – I'm a doctor, what's more, I'm _his _primary doctor. I would really like to see everything.

- Why didn't you come immediately, then? – she kept on staring at him suspiciously, and Chuck began feeling tickly around the throat. A little more – and she would win. He couldn't let her.

- I was a little… disoriented, you see, - he said, looking down with a little smile. You know, I had high hopes for this time… the fail was quite unexpected and, I must say, unpleasant to me… could you please ask quickly, before they have the time to start?..

She nodded, still unsurely.

- But please hurry, - Chuck reminded, trying to hide his annoyance. He was getting ticklier and ticklier in the throat.

Miss Chapman turned and quickly walked back down the corridor. A few times she looked back to him. Chuck was watching her until she disappeared behind the door. Then Chuck turned and went quickly in the opposite direction. He had little time. Now that the rush had passed the headache returned, even stronger. Besides, he could guess he somehow betrayed himself…

* * *

When Miss Chapman came back with two orderlies – Chuck could never tell them from one another – he was standing on his place, leaning onto the wall.

- Come, Mista Sheehan, - one of the orderlies called. – You will go together with Mista Cawley now.

Chuck smiled and nodded.

- Yes, let's go.

And he headed after them, trying to step carefully enough not to make any odd sounds with the five syringes with sedative he had in his jacket pockets.

He had been scared to death as he grabbed them and hid them quickly in his pockets. He was trying desperately to regain his breath as he smiled at the two accidental orderlies passing by. They seemed to walk everywhere in pairs, and that was suspicious.

* * *

Cawley took the front seat, and Chuck and two orderlies were pressed into the back. He cursed himself for being so ungracious as he covered his pockets with his arms carefully, trying not to break any syringes.

- Are you sure you want to see that, Lester? – Cawley asked after a few minutes of silence.

Chuck sighed.

- Yes, Dr. Cawley, - he said confidently. – You know… I would really like to be with him, not just have the result in front of my eyes…

- You might be surprised at what you see, Dr. Sheehan, - Cawley warned, and it sounded strangely menacing. A wave of pain hit Chuck's head, but he just pulled a little face.

- He's… strangely touching, you know, - he decided finally. – How he trusted me… how he thought I was his partner…

- Maybe it would be better not to hurt him? – Cawley suggested with a little smirk – Chuck could see it as the doctor turned his head a little bit.

- I… just really want to be there, - he said. – Can you spare me a little curiosity, doctor? This phenomenon… and this man…

- Yes, I understand, - Dr. Cawley nodded. – And I guess Dr. Naehring would understand you even better.

The car stopped by the moorage and the orderlies guided them on, to where on the beach was resting a light motor boat. Chuck hadn't seen it before, it probably was used to get to the lighthouse when the tide was high.

_To the lighthouse._

* * *

As they were entering the lighthouse, the orderlies pressed somehow especially close to Chuck.

- You may leave now, - Cawley dropped, and they seemingly fell off. – Take care of the boat, if nothing else. I will call you.

Before putting his foot onto the first stair, Chuck pulled himself up. He couldn't show Cawley his back. He could clearly see they were all suspicious, and they weren't alone now for nothing. He had to neutralize this one obstacle while he could.

- Why did you stop, Mr. Sheehan? – Cawley's voice called from behind his shoulder. Chuck turned calmly but quickly and looked in the doctor's eyes.

- I'm just… a little bit afraid.

- How strong is the pain?

Chuck pulled an uncomprehending face, but Cawley's hand reached in his pocket and that's when Chuck understood the game was over. The rush overwhelmed him again, and the headache flowed off.

- You heard me well, didn't you, Chuck? – Cawley said calmly. – Well-well, and how long ago did the hallucinations return?

Chuck reached in his pocket nonchalantly and pushed the cap off the needle of the nearest syringe with his thumb.

- A while.

- Oh, - Cawley tilted his head to the side, he clearly noticed the motion of Chuck's hand. – Must say you're a terrible actor, Chuck. Even though your friend Teddy is a zero at all. You should have known better…

- I would pay to look at you if you had to work with this headache! – Chuck glared at him, stepping up one stair. It was his style – to seem courageous, with this put-on bravery he was hiding his own brutal clumsiness of a soldier. Now he envied Teddy. He couldn't waste time.

- Well, at least this would work as a stopping factor, - Cawley began, but at this very moment Chuck noticed the tiny motion of his hand in the pocket. He jumped onto him, grabbing his right wrist with his free hand, and pressed him to the floor with the weight of his thickset body. He didn't even care where the needle went until it was there – in Cawley's neck.

The body under Chuck's softened quickly. Cawley dropped his own needle, and Chuck carefully took it.

- I need this more, - he told the body, sniffed, and hurried up the stairs. Somebody could have heard something. They all together were much stronger than him – alone. The only way out was to outsmart them…

But even here Chuck envied Teddy a little. His friend with his flexible mind could come up with a brilliant idea. Chuck's own plan reminded him too much of the movies, where the hero saved the day. It was a miracle that everything worked so far.

On his way he put two syringes into his trousers pockets.

* * *

Teddy didn't fight. He was calm. The thing was, he wasn't entirely sure of anything anymore. There were two worlds, and he remembered both. In his concept, to get a life in one world he had to kill his consciousness in the other. This seemed to be the concept the doctors were forcing on him, and he decided to try it. Maybe it was better to kill off Teddy Daniels. Maybe it was better to live the rest of his life a stoically calm statue of Andrew Laeddis, or whatever they wished to call him. His head hurt. He wanted that calm. He didn't have anything to hope for.

First he had Chuck. Chuck was the very last thread tying him to himself. Now he didn't even have Chuck. Chuck was Doctor Sheehan. Lester. And if even Chuck wasn't real… then what was?

He had nothing to live for. All he could live for was dead. His wife. His children… or did he have any? He didn't know any more. The only thing he knew for sure existed in the present – Chuck – was now killed off too. Thrown off, as an old skin of a snake.

A snake, he thought. What a great metaphor… he smiled to himself.

They fastened his arms and legs to that special bed that looked rather like one for torture. Electric shock, he thought. _We don't want you hurt._

He looked at the faces over him, silently hating them – but he seemingly had no more strength for the rage that had been driving him forward. Not now. Doctor Naehring and three orderlies. At least _his _face wasn't among them, he thought. They left him in blissful ignorance as to whether the only friend, _the man he gave up everything for_ was fake or not…

'Thanks, Chuck', - he thought. 'Thank you for sparing me this one last hope. Thanks to everyone who didn't let you in here…'

The door opened. Doctor Naehring over him raised his head.

- Oh, doctor Sheehan? We were expecting you. Where's doctor Cawley?

- He'll be here in a second, - the voice replied.

Teddy closed his eyes. 'No'.

He was completely, painfully alone.

* * *

They surrounded him – four people, four faces over him.

- Doing pretty good, huh, Teddy? – Doctor Sheehan asked.

The next moment two orderlies fell heavily to the ground with a muffled sound. Chuck jumped over Teddy and knocked the doctor off his feet. Chuck was heavier and stronger, what's more he was probably rather unexpected. Teddy tried to turn his head, but it was fixated and he couldn't see anything. There was shuffle, then he heard sounds of blows, then Chuck rose, kicked something on the floor with a bitter smile – Teddy could guess it was the doctor's body – and wiped his nose with a sleeve of his jacket. Then he hurried to unchain Teddy.

Only then Edward seemed to understand what _exactly _was going on.

- Chuck… - he whispered.

- Me, boss, - Chuck dropped habitually. The manner of addressing was so old and simple, but it felt strangely good. – Wait a moment until we can finally go back and blow the lid off this place. Here… like this…

The bolts squeaked as he removed them with his trembling fingers, wincing with pain.

- You're free, boss, - he said finally, wiping sweat off his forehead – where did it come from? – Let's go, they know that I'm aware. I'm one shit of an actor…

He chuckled – gosh, it felt so good at least knowing that they were sane together!

Teddy sat up and caught Chuck's shoulders.

- Wait… is this really you? I mean, aren't they kidding me again? Am I okay? Is it you, Chuck? Chuck Aule?

- It's me, boss, - Chuck nodded, raising his eyebrows in a pained expression as he understood he couldn't prove it anyhow. – You're okay, believe me. They've been fucking with both our heads, but now it's alright. I don't know how to prove it, so you will have to trust me again, like you did… all I can say to justify myself is that it wasn't my fault.

- I know, - Teddy smiled a little. However painful was the disappointment when he saw Dr. Lester Sheehan in the dark lively eyes of Chuck's, he kept refusing to believe he was _really _just a psychiatrist. And now he willingly believed his friend – after two days he already felt like an old friend. He was just about to draw Chuck in and sigh with relief when his partner grabbed him under his arms and put him on his own two feet.

- C'mon, boss. We have to go, and fast! The ferry was just coming to the moorage as I passed, it SO can leave, especially if they warn the captain!

Teddy just nodded and followed Chuck down the stairs.

- You look pretty fucked, - he remarked as they ran down.

- Not only you have those headaches, boss, - Chuck dropped.

- Since when?

- Since I became aware of myself again.

Teddy just nodded empathetically. They stepped over unconscious Dr. Cawley. Chuck kicked him – couldn't resist.

- If I didn't need the remaining needles, I'd give him some more treat. With the bastard you can never be sure. C'mon, boss!

- Wait, - Teddy caught his arm.

- What?

- D'you have any idea how we're gonna get out of here? They have the guards around…

Chuck glanced down, remembering the details.

- There are two guards on the lighthouse island, and two orderlies. Have this, - he handed Teddy a syringe.

- Gonna knock out the guards?

- Right, - Chuck nodded. – I doubt any one had to warn the guards about my return to sanity, so you see. Cawley thought I was a dum-dum. Not so fast bastard! - he addressed the unconscious doctor, then turned to Teddy again. – We knock'em out, take their rifles – better than nothing – and take over the motor boat. Sounds like a good plan, huh?

Teddy nodded.

-Yeah, about right. And the masterminds will be held back here.

He hid the syringe in his pocket.

- Exactly. C'mon.

The guards were standing at the gate, examining Ted and Chuck with two heavy stares. They were ready. Chuck and Teddy could just stop in between them, turn and do their job.

They could see the orderlies a little further away, smoking by the rocks. They were tired of this job. In another moment they would be able to rest.

They were close enough to the guards. Two simultaneous sharp moves – and two heavy bodies fell to the ground. The orderlies turned to them and shouted something to each other. Chuck and Teddy were quickly disarming the unconscious guards. Two shots. Two orderlies fell down.

- To the boat, - Chuck commanded quickly and ran forward.

Teddy reached for him and caught his wrist on the run. He squeezed Chuck's am with his fingers and it was such a comforting feeling – to know he wasn't alone, he had someone to run with, someone to hold on to…

- What are you doing, boss? – Chuck didn't flinch away, his slightly puffed voice didn't even sound surprised.

- Not gonna be left alone again! - Teddy replied with a little smile.

Chuck smiled to himself. After all, he didn't mind, despite his partner's grip being a little bit too tight. Teddy trusted him, and they were together again. This was all that mattered.

They reached the boat quickly and Teddy was right about to get inside it when Chuck put his hand on his shoulder.

- Can you steer this thing?

- I guess it's about the same as driving a car. Well, it's worth a try, I s'pose?

- Better give it to me, - Chuck licked his lips. – It was long ago and I think I forgot everything by now… but maybe my hands still remember…

- What, you had a motor boat?

- My old man had, - Chuck smirked. – A nice old can, but I guess the principle is the same everywhere. The only thing is, these have keys, like cars. Go search the orderlies.

- I won't go alone, - Teddy shook his head in almost panic.

Chuck sniffed.

- Oh Teddy… okay, let's go, but fast. They can wake up.

One of the orderlies did have the key in his pocket. Chuck fished it out and tossed the body away with disgust. He didn't know when he had become so sensitive. 'Maybe I'm just getting old…' His head hurt, but he didn't pay attention.

This time the partners reached the boat without any distractions, pushed it to the water and got into the seats. Chuck started the boat – the motor purred, then the sound grew louder, turning into roar.

- Hold on there, boss! – Chuck shouted. – They will be waiting for us at the moorage, armed, I give you a hundred percent!

Teddy nodded.

- I'll be ready!

- Here's just hope that they didn't arm the ferry crew!

- Wait, aren't be gonna go right away to the mainland?!

Chuck knocked at the control panel.

- Fuel! - was his short answer. - Sorry for the inconvenience, boss!

Teddy sighed, but Chuck couldn't hear that through the roar of the motor. He steered the boat kind of clumsily, but one could guess he had had some practice before. Chuck turned the boat away from the shore and picked up speed. Edward checked on his shotgun. Their main concern was the crew, he thought. The guards were too far away. If they wished they could try and reach them, but why waste bullets? Their main concern would be the crew. They would rapidly leave the island behind, staying with a bunch of angry and scared people, and that's when they might have problems…

- Boss? – Chuck called.

- What, Chuck? – Teddy asked loudly, so that his friend would hear him.

- If something goes wrong and one of us has to go on alone… I don't want you to remember me a traitor. Just please remember that it wasn't my fault. Hm?

Teddy smiled bitterly.

- Of course, partner, - he said, looking to Chuck. – The only thing is, we'll get out of this together. You heard me?

Chuck nodded and smiled to himself.

The moorage showed up on the edge of sight, and Teddy understood that his partner was right. The dark crowd was swarming there, and for a second it reminded Teddy of the rats, of that long painful minute when he was looking for Chuck – when he finally understood how scary it was to be alone…

- Hide, boss! – Chuck called.

He himself sank lower to hide his head. He only needed to keep the boat going straight forward for a while.

- Did you see the ferry? – Teddy called, trying to shout over the first shots and roar of the motor.

- Yes! – Chuck managed, moving close to Edward, keeping his firm hand on the steering. – It's far enough form the moorage, but we can get there! We're going right to intercept, if my eyes didn't fool me, we will just have to turn in the right place.

- Aim at the crew! – Teddy shouted into Chuck's ear, looking out for a second before quickly hiding.

But Chuck just shook all the cartridges out of the rifle, then closed the magazine and fixated the steering with the barrel.

- Have the cartridges, boss, - he said. – I don't wanna lose a hand.

Teddy nodded quickly.

- Yeah… yeah, you're right.

- Don't look outta there until we get close enough to the ferry! – Chuck warned, leaning even lower as the bullets whistled, slicing the air.

- On the second thought… how many cartridges do they have, at all? – Teddy made his presence known in a second.

Chuck raised his head and his dark sly eyes sparkled at Teddy. For a moment something Lester-ish appeared in them.

- Fuck knows how many, but they _must _once run out, hah?

- So far they don't care about how many they waste, - Teddy shouted over the hurricane of sounds.

Chuck shot him a smirk.

- You bet…

He carefully raised his head just a little, careful to keep safe, then quickly hid again.

- We're approaching! – he informed. – You'll have to shoot, boss!

Teddy nodded. He adjusted his rifle to the right from the glass, aiming at the crew of the ferry boat. They were closer than he expected. He felt their own little boat speed up a little – Chuck wasn't wasting time. The crew gathered in one little curious crowd. Only the captain took a place at the starboard side with an old shotgun, aiming at Teddy. He seemed to be the only one armed.

The captain shot first. The bullet broke the glass and Teddy shot back, but was rather disoriented and missed. The captain must have been aiming for his head now. Teddy hid again, but as he was trying to drag his rifle with him he felt as if something burned his hand. He gasped and grabbed the wounded hand. The rifle fell and hit him.

- What's there, boss?!

Teddy just roared quietly in pain. But Chuck already saw the blood. He quickly took off the tie – he was still wearing it.

- Give me that, boss, - he called, leaning in closer to Teddy.

- Wh – what?..

- Your hand! Quick!

Teddy gave him his right hand. It was bleeding profusely. Chuck wrapped his tie tightly around Teddy's hand.

- This is better, boss, - he said with a little reassuring smile. He was so close that Teddy could feel his warm breath, so he didn't have to shout. – C'mon, give me that.

Teddy handed him the rifle – his hands were trembling slightly.

- Okay, okay, - Chuck muttered, moving away. – Now, boss! – he was shouting again. – When I say, you turn the steering like that, - he showed the motion. – You hear me?!

Teddy nodded, collecting himself and leaning on his left elbow.

- If you are too slow, we will hit that ferry!

Edward nodded again. He was ready. Getting a bullet in the hand wasn't the worst thing that could happen, right?

Chuck adjusted the rifle on his side of the glass and leaned down a little. His position was a little more vulnerable as it was closer to the moorage where the guards were, but they were probably running out of bullets, not to mention that the boat was going rather far away. They grew quieter for a little while. Chuck set the aim at the captain, then quickly leaned down.

Another bullet crashed the glass where his head had been a moment ago. Chuck quickly raised his head again – the captain was reloading his gun.

A shot – and he got it.

- Right in the eye, boss! – he exclaimed, leaning down to Teddy.

He made a couple more shots at the crew, just to keep them scared – but they were even without that, because they were suddenly turned into a bunch of unarmed people whose captain was dying on the decks.

There were a couple of long minutes more. Finally Chuck looked up and called:

- Boss, turn!

For a moment Teddy was thinking it over, then understood and quickly pushed down the empty rifle and turned.

The boat turned rapidly and Chuck fell heavily on Teddy. He quickly moved and fixated the steering again. The crew had seemingly decided to just let come what was coming. The partners had to get out of the boat. The guards on the moorage were still shooting, but somehow unsurely. The bullets hit the plating and did no damage.

Chuck aimed the rifle up at the crewmen. The boat and the ferry were going parallel.

- Get us out! – Chuck shouted on the top of his lungs. For better understanding he shot in the air. The crew became fidgeting immediately. After all, they didn't have to return to the island, and they had to deal with these two insane men and a rifle at this very moment… they didn't want to die for the idea, they valued their own skins.

They threw them down a rope. It was heavy enough, it was swaying a little near them.

- You go first, boss! - Chuck called. – I will help you. Just remember to keep close to the plating! The ferry will protect you.

Teddy reached for the rope and grasped at it. Chuck, still crouching down, grabbed his legs and pushed him up and towards the ferry. Fighting over the pain, Teddy climbed up the rope.

- Pull, bastards! – Chuck made another shot in the air. They pulled and in a moment Teddy was on board, commanding. The rope fell down again and Chuck grabbed it.

He held on to anything he could, keeping close to the side of the ferry. Finally he grasped at the bulwark and was just about to climb onto the ferry, when suddenly a crewman who hadn't been there before ran up to them with a gun, loading it on the go. He aimed it at Chuck's head, looking him right in the eyes. Chuck stopped, seemingly paralyzed, the time slowed down. Teddy rushed at the man and knocked him off his feet. But before the gun was in Edward's hand, the guy pulled the trigger.

Teddy pushed him off the aim, but he was good. Chuck gasped and held on instinctively to the bulwark – after all, he was still feeling the incredible rush the escape gave him, - and this second was enough to save his life. Teddy was there. He grabbed Chuck's wrists before, pained and disoriented, Chuck let go…

Chuck was heavy. The railing of the bulwark dug into Teddy's shoulder painfully.

- Help me! – he shouted.

And the crew rushed to help him. It was better to help – they remembered – the federal marshals. They didn't need a suspected complicity, when the kerfuffle would start – and it would, now they were sure…

In a few moments they took Chuck over the railing and to the closest solid vertical surface to lean onto. Teddy rushed to him.

- Chuck! Chuck, look at me!

He took his face in his both hands, looking desperately for Chuck's look. His right hand, bandaged with a tie, became wet with his own blood – and Chuck's. Teddy didn't want to lose him, not now, not when they were halfway to safety. He only just seemed to realize that Chuck was his only friend in a whole wide world – without exaggerating, the only person he could trust.

His friend's dark eyes met his stare and a crooked smile appeared on Chuck's face.

- It's gon' be okay… boss, - he said quietly. – Do I still have an ear there?

- Almost, - Teddy whispered, with a little smile and tears in his eyes. They were going right to the safety, he understood it in full, and they were both alive – bloody, but alive! Teddy leaned in and threw his arms around Chuck. – We did it, partner!

Chuck could just smile weakly as he held Teddy in return and patted his back.

- We did, boss, - he said wearily. – I know…

Teddy quickly let go of him and looked into his face, worried.

- How are you?

- A lil'… dizzy, - Chuck managed. – But I think I already got used to the headache, so a bit more, a bit less… how are _you_ now, Teddy?

- Good…

Teddy moved Chuck's hair, stuck together and soaked with blood. About a half of his ear wasn't there and his skin was ripped where a bullet had passed. It was but a tangential wound. Nothing serious.

- Don't, - Chuck brushed Teddy's hand away. – They… don't die after such. You still have a gun?

- Yes…

- Go straighten these guys up. Go. I don't want my reputation spoilt by walking like a chronic drunkard, - he smirked.

Teddy nodded.

- Hold on there, okay?

- It'll be okay, boss, - Chuck reassured.

He stood up and raised his gun.

- Everybody listen to me! Keep the course! If anyone hurts the federal Marshals…

The rush was flowing away in waves, taking away the consciousness. Chuck let go of himself. He knew he wouldn't die, for he was sure he'd had it worse. _They don't die of such_, he thought again. No, they were going to get to the mainland and be safe over there. Everything would be alright…

* * *

The first snow was covering the busy streets, falling onto hats and boots, brushing against cheeks and melting in warm waves of breath. It was quiet and grey and cold in the street, but in a little café it was golden and warm. Two men were sitting at one little table, looking thoughtfully at the snow falling outside. One of them had thick dark curls and the other had fair hair. The dark-haired one was a little bit sturdier, he was wearing brown trousers and a grey shirt, his jacket was hanging from the back of his chair. The other man had blue suit on. He was the first to turn and sip his forgotten coffee. Then the second man turned to face him, too, and they exchanged looks. The dark-haired one smiled a little, reassuringly, before looking down to his coffee.

They weren't old, neither of them was older than forty-five, but they had clearly seen much. The shadows under their eyes were dark, and the deep wrinkles on their faces were not from smiling, but from frowning. The dark-haired man clearly lacked the upper half of his left ear, although he had a big plaster with little red spots covering the stump. He was rubbing his eyebrow nervously. His friend's right hand was bandaged and a scar crossed the left side of his forehead, but more importantly, the look in his eyes was full of such deep, unexplainable grief when no one was looking, that he seemed insane.

- D'you think Cawley and Naehring died in that fire, boss? – the dark-haired one called. You have already guessed that it was Chuck Aule.

The fire he mentioned was the fire in which Ashecliffe met its end. The armed forces were sent to the Shutter Island after they took bleeding Teddy and still unconscious Chuck from the ferry, but they found the entire island one bonfire. The guards must have had some kind of instructions.

- They'd better do, - Teddy answered rather darkly, taking a sip of his coffee. – But I'm not sure. Whatever, now they won't be safe – not now that we've escaped from their… concentration camp.

- I guess we're the very first, - Chuck remarked. Teddy just nodded. Chuck reached to tap his shoulder with a smile. – C'mon, cheer up, boss! It's okay now!

- I know, - Teddy said without a trace of a smile. Chuck's smile fell as he took back his hand, he looked at his friend's face uncomprehendingly. He couldn't fully realize what had been going on in Teddy's head.

Edward noticed that look and smiled softly.

- Oh, don't mind me. I'm gonna be fine. Remember, you promised to tell me what they did to _you _on that island. Were you ever in fact fully Chuck?

A corner of Chuck's lips twitched nervously, he rubbed his eyebrow again, wincing.

- Oh well… it's really difficult to explain…

- I know,- Teddy said quietly. – I know how painful it is to remember. But I _really _have to know, Chuck. I want to know to whom I was speaking all the way.

Chuck sighed.

- They took me a couple of days before this happened. Folks at the top didn't suspect anything. But Cawley and his sidekick… they… - he winced again, harder. Teddy waited, with mixed expression of compassion and desperate curiosity. – They… somehow forced Lester Sheehan on me… I don't know exactly how… I don't remember everything… they injected something… I think… or maybe they even rummaged in my brains, I don't remember…

- So when we met, you were Doctor Lester Sheehan, - Teddy interrupted quickly.

- Not exactly so… - Chuck dropped. – In fact I was never _completely _doctor Lester Sheehan. I was… like… part Chuck, part Lester. Because Lester is me. Some… - he winced. – Some hidden parts of me… remember when I disappeared?

- When?

- I think when you climbed off that cliff to get me, y'know?

Teddy nodded, frowning a little.

- Right then, when you told me you'd go alone, I was about the most Chuck. When you needed my help, boss, I was the most Chuck…

- So, I made you Chuck? – Teddy asked with something like regret.

Chuck shrugged, looking down.

- For some reason… maybe because only you were completely sure I was that same old Chuck.

Teddy smirked.

- And what did they do about it? They had to do something, didn't they?

Chuck nodded, rubbing his eyebrow furiously.

- They did… something. The real Chuck hurt, y'know. I had to run and beg for them to relieve the pain. I only remember that what they did hurt even more… and left me empty. You know, just that calm and empty grinning doctor… boss, please, stop torturing me, - he looked up at Teddy. – When you look at me like this, even I doubt your sanity.

- Sometimes I doubt my own, - Teddy answered with no trace of a smile. – I'm sorry, Chuck. You… I… - he fidgeted with his fingers. – I… never got a chance to thank you properly.

- For what? – Chuck grinned sadly. – For working against you? For being an unwilling rat? I broke under their tortures, you know.

- No, not that, - Teddy said softly, looking at him. – You actually saved us both, in the end.

- It's only the incompleteness of the experiment, - Chuck smiled. – If I didn't accidentally become aware again, we'd both just eventually become simply a material…

- Chuck…

Chuck looked up at his partner – his friend – and smiled widely – finally.

- I'm such a whiner…

- Does your head still hurt?

Chuck nodded. Teddy smirked.

- Now we're the same. Two broken men.

- Well, not half broken! – Chuck sparkled Teddy a joking glare. – We'll be fixed, boss. I'm sure.

Teddy smiled widely back at him.

- So funny, I can still see my wife, - he remarked.

Chuck raised his eyebrows.

- So the hallucinations didn't completely disappear? Still?

Teddy shrugged and shook his head.

- Not really. She's standing right behind you.

- Oh yeah? What's she sayin'?

- Nothing, - Teddy smiled. – She just looks at me reproachfully. But I know she isn't there. And _I am. _I survived. _We _survived.

- In the end, we made a pretty good team, huh, boss?

Teddy nodded.

- Right, partner.

- Buddy, - Chuck said suddenly warmly.

- Huh?

- Buddy, - he repeated. – I think we both deserve a friend.

Teddy rose.

- Oh well, I guess, - he said lightly. – Let's go?

Chuck nodded and stood up, taking his jacket.

They took their overcoats from the coat rack and went out. It was still snowing. They just walked side by side for a while.

- Hey boss? – Chuck broke the silence.

- Hm?

- Have you ever thought of leaving this job?

- Leaving? – Chuck glanced at him.

- Yeah, - Chuck nodded. – After all, it doesn't add to your health, does it…

Teddy looked into his dark lively eyes – they were calm and serious now – and smiled.

- Nah.

- Why?

Teddy put his arm around Chuck's shoulders.

- Because, after all, it gave me such a good…

- Partner?

- Buddy, - Teddy said sincerely.

They smiled at each other knowingly and headed down the street, side by side, silent.

- Hey Teddy? – Chuck called in a little while.

- Hm?

- You wanna run away? To Vegas, for example. We sure as hell need another week off.

- Not to Vegas, - Teddy said after a little thinking. – Somewhere calm. Where there're heights and grassess and skies… and nothing more.

- Skies, huh? We have a lot of this thing. Wanna run away?

Teddy looked to him. Chuck winked at him. Teddy smiled.

- Yeah, I do, - he said. – You with me, buddy? – he already knew the answer.

Chuck smirked.

- You bet, boss.

And something that sparkled in his dark eyes was vaguely Doctor Lester Sheehan's. But Teddy wasn't afraid of it the littlest bit.

~ 18 ~


End file.
